1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage envelopes and more specifically it relates to a retaining envelope for a computer disk. Thus, the primary fields to benefit from the invention will be the fields where is necessary to provide portable computer data. Offices with large record keeping needs, such as law offices, doctors offices, or engineering offices will find the benefits of the instant invention to be indispensable. The unique envelope disclosed herein is portable can be easily packaged as stacked multiple unfolded sheets. The individual sheets may be folded, assembled, and attached to any flat surface as desired by the end user.
In a broader sense the envelopes of this invention may be made in any size to accommodate and protect devices or documents of any nature. The novel means for attaching the envelope to any flat surface provides the ultimate in flexibility of use. The envelope may also be detached and reused on another surface without damage to either the surfaces or the envelope. This reusability opens vistas of further potential fields of use.
As an example, students could use the envelope to attach and carry computer disks to their classes within their textbooks. At the end of the semester, when the textbooks are resold to the book store, the disk envelope could be removed without damage to the textbook or reduction of the resale value. Therefore, the invention can provide significant benefits the field of education.
As another example, a flexible assembly line operation could use the invention as follows: A computer disk could be prepared in advance containing all the various items and options ordered for an individual product passing down the assembly line. The disk could be attached to, or adjacent to, the product in the envelope of this invention. When the product reaches an individual work station, the operator at that station could remove the disk from the envelope and read its data so as to determine the specific task to be performed on the product at that station. For example the disk data may contain an instruction such as "paint this one red" for the paint station. The operator would then cause the product to be painted red by the paint station equipment. At an even higher level of automation, the paint station could be completely automated. A robotics arm could remove the disk from the envelope of this invention, insert it into a reader, cause the red paint to be applied, and return the disk to its envelope. The ease of precise placement of the envelope of this invention lends itself well to such a fully automated operation. The fully protected interior of the envelope provides a safe haven for the delicate disk on its journey through the assembly line. Therefore the invention can provide significant benefit to the field of manufacturing.
Other numerous examples could be mentioned, with the variations being limited only by the imagination. Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad, and the particular preferred embodiments described herein are in no way meant to be limited to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage envelopes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold computer disks therein, but when placed loosely into folders or books they will fall out and get lost or damaged. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as described.
The following known prior art has been directed to envelopes which can be considered similar to the instant invention in superficial ways. As will be seen, the simplicity, effectiveness, and sheer utility of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art. The following envelope art is discussed in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure as well as providing a contrast for the unique features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,827, issued to Orson C. Warner on May 20, 1924, shows an envelope suitable for mailing as first-class matter and adapted to be attached to packages containing second, third, or fourth class matter so that both will arrive and receive attention simultaneously. The patented envelope is similar to the instant invention in that the one-piece blank from which it is formed is similarly shaped. The one-piece blanks, however, are not suitable for stacking because of the exposed recontact adhesive on the blank.
By contrast, the instant invention is not designed to be permanently attached to another item as clearly intended by Warner. Warner's function of insuring simultaneous arrival of the package and the envelope would be completely destroyed if the two were detachable from one another. The instant invention, on the other hand requires that the envelope be easily detached from its carrier item without harming either the envelope or item. Specific structure is included in the instant invention that allows this ease of separation to be achieved. In addition, the instant invention has see-through windows, a feature not hinted at by Warner. In further contrast, the instant invention uses a stepped base so as to make visible several layers of items placed in the envelope without opening the envelope. Warner has no need for and does not suggest such structure. As a final contrast, the instant invention provides one-piece blanks that can be stacked upon one another for storage and packaging because all exposed recontact adhesives are covered with protective strips prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,592, issued to Philip A. Streich on Apr. 18, 1967, shows an envelope containing an advertising combination adapted to be removably attached to an article of merchandise. The one-piece blanks from which the patented envelope is constructed are similar (but not identical) in form to the blanks of the instant invention. The one piece blanks, however, are not suitable for stacking because of the exposed recontact adhesive on the blank. The envelope is formed with tear-off wings which remain on the merchandise after the removal of the envelope.
By contrast, the instant invention is an envelope which is completely removable from the article to which it is attached. Streich's indicated removability is illusory in the sense that only a portion of his envelope is removable from the container with the tear off wings remaining permanently affixed. The instant invention does not have or need perforations in the blank from which the envelope is formed because the entire envelope is removed. The fact that the instant invention may be entirely removed without damage, allows it to be reused many times. Streich's envelope may only be used once. The fact that the instant invention may be removed without damage to the merchandise to which it was attached, allows the merchandise to be reused. An example was given above in reference to the college textbooks. In addition, the instant invention has see-through windows, a feature not hinted at by Streich. In further contrast, the instant invention uses a stepped base so as to make visible several layers of items placed in the envelope without opening the envelope. Streich has no need for and does not suggest such structure. As a final contrast, the instant invention provides one-piece blanks that can be stacked upon one another for storage and packaging because all exposed recontact adhesives are covered with protective strips prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,321, issued to Robert A. Egly on May 13, 1986, discloses a retaining envelope specifically for a magnetic media, such as a computer disk, mounted within a case. Egly does not show a similar envelope form made from a one-piece blank, any sort of removable adhesive, or any other features of the instant invention.
By contrast, the instant invention shows an envelope which can be formed by the user from a simple one-piece blank. The instant envelope contains protectively covered releasable recontact adhesive to allow easy attachment to any desired article. The recontact adhesive permits harm free removal and reuse of both the envelope and the article. In addition, the instant invention has see-through windows, a feature not hinted at by Egly. In further contrast, the instant invention uses a stepped base so as to make visible several layers of items placed in the envelope without opening the envelope. Egly has no need for and does not suggest such structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,933, issued to Lee R. Taylor on Jun. 9, 1992, discloses a retaining envelope specifically for a magnetic media, such as a computer disk. The patented envelope is not attached to an external device. Instead the envelope is designed to attach to the disk which it encloses so that, when the disk is inserted into the computer, the envelope remains attached to the disk, hanging outside the computer. Taylor's means for attachment of the envelope to the disk is described as an adhesive protected by a pull strip. The adhesive is not stated to be removable from the disk and it is not a recontact adhesive. The patented envelope is not stated to be made from a one piece blank.
By contrast, the instant invention shows an envelope which can be formed by the user from a simple one-piece blank. The instant envelope contains protectively covered releasable recontact adhesive to allow easy attachment to any desired article as well as easy manual forming of the envelope by the user. The recontact adhesive permits harm free removal and reuse of both the envelope and the article. In addition, the instant invention has see-through windows, a feature not hinted at by Taylor. In further contrast, the instant invention uses a stepped base so as to make visible several layers of items placed in the envelope without opening the envelope. Taylor has no need for and does not suggest such structure. As a final contrast, the instant invention provides one-piece blanks that can be stacked upon one another for storage and packaging because all exposed recontact adhesives are covered with protective strips prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,933, issued to Vincent J. Colangelo on Sep. 25, 1984, discloses a retaining envelope specifically for a magnetic media, such as a computer disk. The patented envelope is not attached to an external device. The patented envelope uses recontact adhesive only to hold the cover down. Permanent adhesive is used elsewhere. The envelope is made from a one-piece blank similar, but not identical to, the instant invention. The one piece blanks, however, are not suitable for stacking because of the exposed adhesive on the blank. The patented envelope is not formed by the final user.
By contrast, the instant invention shows an envelope which can be formed by the user from a simple one-piece blank. The one-piece blanks of the instant invention may be stacked for storage and shipping because of the protective covering on all recontact adhesive surfaces. The instant envelope contains protectively covered releasable recontact adhesive to allow easy attachment to any desired article as well as easy manual forming of the envelope by the user. The recontact adhesive permits harm free removal and reuse of both the envelope and the article. In addition, the instant invention has see-through windows, a feature not hinted at by Colangelo. In further contrast, the instant invention uses a stepped base so as to make visible several layers of items placed in the envelope without opening the envelope. Colengelo has no need for and does not suggest such structure.